Caught in the Crowd
by siderisn
Summary: "Please please believe that I'm sorry" After Sora abandons Tai, they're very small friendship was broken. Now, when they're paths meet yet again, will they try to mend their broken friendship, or wil more hearts be broken and tears shed.
1. Chapter 1: Caught in the Crowd

Chapter 1: Caught in the crowd

I can still remember him, the way he was before we actually spoke to each other. I was his friend, and I ruined all of that.

* * *

_There was a guy at my school when I was in high school_

_We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles_

_Never even spoken or faced each other_

_But on the last hill we'd race each other_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I was in a bad mood that day, I had barely got any sleep and I had to do a bunch of chores after school. I decide to just lie in bed and see how much extra time I would get. I get about a minute before my Mum shouted, "Sora, its time to get up!" I slowly threw the covers off myself and used the same speed when dressing myself. I then when down for breakfast and got a mouth full from Mum explaining that I need to go to bed earlier and wake up earlier. Since I was in a grumpy mood I decided to argue with her, I don't quite remember how I tried to argue with her, but I did. I just ended up getting myself in even more trouble.

I stomped out of the house without saying goodbye. I quickly unlocked my bike and start riding. It was a nice day. The Sun was shining and all the birds were chirping. It would have been the perfect day if I hadn't gotten yelled at earlier. Then once I get to the edge of the street and turned off I meet him. At this point in time I didn't know his name nor had I ever talked to him before. But we would always ride side by side. He had brown bushy hair and brown eyes. Yet he would always try to keep them hidden. On the last hill we would always race each other. I would win a lot, but sometimes I got the feeling he let me win. Today I was in the lead by a lot yet he suddenly came out of nowhere and cut in front of me. He then speed along to the bottom of the hill. He won that one.

* * *

_When we reached the racks, we'd each go our own way_

_I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name_

_When we finally got to speak, he just stared at his feet_

_And mumbled a sentence that ended with James_

* * *

When we got to the racks we would always go our separate ways. I rarely ever saw him and I wasn't in his classes, so we never communicated. I decided it was time to talk to him. "I'm Sora, what's your name?" He starred down at his feet and mumbled a sentence that ended with "Tai."

* * *

_I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry_

_If I could go back, do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

* * *

_Well, he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quiet_

_When the kids called him weird, he didn't try to deny it_

_Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself_

_'Round the boundary of the grounds 'til he heard the bell_

* * *

Tai was really quiet and shy, he was also unpopular. Kids would always pick on him, yet he would never try to deny it or get angry. Every lunchtime he would always walk around the boundary of the school by himself. I guess he didn't have any friends.

* * *

_Well, one day I found him, joined him on his walk_

_We were silent for a while until we started to talk_

_I told him my family were fighting in court_

_He said his step-dad and him always fought_

* * *

One day my friends and I were playing truth or dare. I was dared to step outside the school boundary. Of course I was stupid enough to do so. When I came back I saw that my friends were all gone. They must have thought it was funny to walk off on me. That's when I saw Tai. He was, as usual walking by himself. I really couldn't have been bothered trying to find my friends, so I decided to join him. "Hi Tai." He looked up and stared at me. "Oh, hi Sora." He seemed to be a bit stunned that some one had spoken to him. "Mind if I walk with you?" I asked him. "Uh sure," he replied.

We walked for a bit, we didn't say anything until I decided to break the tension. "So you like school?" "Its okay," he replied. "What do your parents do?" He asked me. "My parents fight in court," I replied. "Me and my step-dad fight all the time," he said. That was the beginning of a long conversation.

* * *

_We talked about music, he was into punk_

_Told me all the bands that I liked were junk_

_I said I'd never heard the songs the Sex Pistols sang_

_I laughed back at him and then the bell rang_

* * *

We started talking about music. He really liked punk and he was into all these bands I had never heard of. I told him about the bands I was into and he said they were all junk. Then we started arguing about which bands were good and which were junk. Lets just say we never came to an agreement. Eventually the bell went and we left to go to our classes. Before he left Tai smiled, the only time I think I ever saw him smile at all.

* * *

_I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry_

_If I could go back, do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

_It was after school in the afternoon_

_The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms_

_Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement_

_Threw away his bag and said he had no friends_

* * *

The bell that signaled the end of school finally went off. I quickly got my bag out of my locker and pushed my way through the crowd of kids that were trying to get out. After a lot of pushing and shoving, I finally exited the building. That's when I spotted Tai. He had been cornered by the most popular kid in school Matt, the smartest kid in school, who was also Matt's best friend Izzy, and the oldest kid in the school Joe. "What's the matter Tai, not man enough to fight us." Said Matt who then pushed Tai into the ground. Tai didn't make any effort to get up. Matt then ripped Tai's bag from him and threw it away.

* * *

_He yelled that he did and he looked around_

_Tried getting up but they pushed him on down_

_That's when he saw me, called out my name_

_And I turned my back and just walked away_

_Yeah, I turned my back and just walked away_

* * *

Tai yelled that he did have friends and he looked around. Finally he tried to get up only for Matt to push him back down. That's when he saw me and called out my name. And I just turned my back and just walked away.

* * *

_I was young and caught in the crowd_

_I didn't know then what I know now_

_I was dumb and I was proud and I'm sorry_

_If I could go back, do it again_

_I'd be someone you could call friend_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

_Please, please believe that I'm sorry_

* * *

_To be continued:_


	2. Chapter 2: The innocent victim

Chapter 2: The innocent victim

* * *

I couldn't believe it when it happened, Sora the only friend I had ever had, had just abandoned me.

* * *

"See Tai, your friendless," Matt had said. "You're like a lost puppy who will never find its way home or it's family." I heard Matt, Izzy, Joe and a bunch of kids start laughing. I started to feel my blood boil. Usually I was good at holding my anger in but Sora's betrayal had pushed me over the edge. I heard Matt start talking again.

* * *

"You're a loaner Tai, and you'll always be one." At that moment I felt something snap inside. I quickly jumped up before Matt could react. With all my rage I punched Matt right in the nose. Matt nearly fell over as he held his nose in his hands. I could see blood leaking from them. There was some blood on my hands and a slight throbbing pain, but I ignored it. The only thing that I was paying attention too at that moment was the roar of the crowd shouting "fight, fight, fight, fight!"

* * *

"You want to fight Tai, fine," said Matt who had recovered from his nose injury. "Give me your best shot you loaner." I merely glared at him as I stick the rude finger up. It was enough to get Matt angry. He charged straight at me and threw a punch. I dodged him and smashed my elbow into his back. I heard Matt groan as he fell to the ground. I then kicked him in the back of the head. I could see some blood leak from Matt's head. Matt wasn't moving much so I turned my focus away from him to Izzy and Joe. "You piece of garbage!" Cried Izzy as he charged at me. He tried to kick me in the groin but I managed to block it by catching his leg. With a hold of Izzy's leg I threw him to the ground. He got back up but I merely kicked him in the ribs and he fell back down with a groan. I looked up to see Joe gone; my only guess then, is that he was right behind me. I braced myself for the hit.

* * *

"Eat this!" Cried Joe as I felt two fits collide with my back. Just as he hit me I managed a back kick that hit Joe in the groin. As I fell to the ground I stretched out my arms to break my fall. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Joe on the ground screaming in pain. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt a foot smash into my ribs. I looked up to see Matt staring at me with a smug look on his face. He had a whole lot of blood on his face and a black eye. He swung his leg back, getting ready to kick me again, but I quickly kicked him in the leg causing him to fall to the ground. He screamed as his head hit the ground. I stood up and saw that he was unconscious. I saw Izzy and Joe struggling to stand up. I charged at them. I punched Izzy square in the jaw and I kicked Joe in the same spot as I did before. Both were then too sore to get back up. I spat at the ground before I heard a teacher shout my name. I knew then that I was in trouble, big trouble.

* * *

I had just beaten Matt, Izzy and Joe, the three people in the school that bullied me the most, to a pulp. Yet I was still in pain over Sora just walking away.

* * *

To be continued:

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you for your review Kojo208, posted this chapter early just for you. Chapter 3 should come soon.


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Encounter

Chapter 3: 1st Encounter

* * *

Mimi just sat there starring at Sora with her mouth slightly open. "So that's what happened?" Asked Mimi.

* * *

"Yeah," replied Sora. She hung her head low. "It was one of the most stupid choices I ever made."

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Asked Mimi.

* * *

"Well," began Sora. "I heard that straight after I left, Tai got into a fight with Matt, Izzy and Joe. Supposedly Tai beat the crud out of them. Gave Matt a black eye and knocked him out. Gave Izzy a broken rib and a sore jaw. And he gave Joe a groin injury. Tai was suspended for 3 weeks, but he never came back to school. My only guess was is that he moved school's."

* * *

"So that's what's been bugging you lately?" Asked Mimi. "Yeah, after seeing Tai for that one moment, the guilt just sort of came back."

* * *

"Maybe you should, I don't know. Make amends," suggested Mimi.

* * *

"I doubt he'll want to see me," replied Sora.

* * *

Ken continued to study the hurt face of Tai. "Sounds like you had a rough childhood,' said Ken.

* * *

"Yeah," replied Tai sadly.

* * *

"So basically, Sora just abandoned you, and then you went on the beat Matt, Izzy and Joe to a pulp," said Ken.

* * *

"You are really interested in that fight," said Tai.

* * *

"It's just that I've never seen you fight before and you're definitely not a violent person so hearing this is like big news," said Ken.

* * *

"All that pain that I got from that experience, all that pain that took me years to get rid off, it all just came back again when I saw her. And now I just…"

* * *

"Can't stop thinking about that day," finished Ken.

* * *

"Yeah," said Tai.

* * *

Sora walked down the street. It was the main street of town so it was packed. Really packed. There were heaps of people walking around and heaps of people in the shops. Sometimes Sora couldn't believe so many people lived in town.

* * *

She walked into a small food court and straight away saw Tai siting at a table with a boy with black hair who she didn't recognize.

* * *

Neither of the boys noticed her, they continued to talk. Sora just stood there looking at them. Sora thought back to what Mimi said, "Maybe you should, I don't know. Make amends."

* * *

Okay, thought Sora. You just need to go up to him and say sorry, thought Sora. How hard can that be?

* * *

Sora slowly approached the table trying to not catch the attention of Tai or the black-haired boy with him.

* * *

She finally got really close and Tai and the black haired boy looked at her. "Can we help you?" Asked the boy.

* * *

Tai stood up and quickly walked away.

* * *

"Tai," said the boy.

* * *

"Tai wait!" cried Sora as she ran towards Tai.

* * *

"Go away Sora!" Cried Tai.

* * *

That's Sora, thought Ken.

* * *

"Tai I just want to talk!" Pleaded Sora.

* * *

"Really, and you're not going to walk away when I call out you're name!" Replied Tai angrily.

* * *

Sora felt hurt and replied, with, "I'm sorry Tai! Please, please believe that I'm sorry!" Pleaded Sora.

* * *

"Just leave me alone!" Replied Tai and he waked away with Ken running after him.

* * *

I'm sorry Tai, thought Sora.

* * *

To be continued:

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

Thank you for your review Kojo208 and Gold Testament. Chapter 3 should come out either tomorrow or the day after that.


	4. Chapter 4: The wrong move

Chapter 4: The wrong move.

* * *

Sora watched sadly as Tai walked away and Ken ran after him. She slowly turned around and walked away.

* * *

Tai angrily continued to walk while Ken ran after him. He didn't feel like talking to Ken though. He felt like getting rid of all the anger that had built up inside of him.

* * *

Tai turned and walked into an arcade and Ken, who was not to far behind followed him.

* * *

Tai strolled through the isles of games. Finally he came to a boxing game. He put on the gloves and started punching. He imagined that he was fighting Matt, Izzy and Joe all over again. Tai easily dodged out of the way of punches and was able to block.

* * *

Suddenly Tai saw after beating a level that he had beaten the high score.

* * *

Tai didn't stop however and kept playing. Imagining the faces of people he wanted to hurt and easily dominated the game.

* * *

Soon many people saw that Tai had completely eradicated the high score and were now surrounding him and cheering for him.

* * *

Ken pushed his way through the crowd and saw Tai playing. Tai's face was bunched up in anger. He was gritting his teeth and was death staring the game screen as if he was actually fighting someone.

* * *

Ken walked up next to Tai.

* * *

"Tai," I know you're angry right now but maybe you should try to calm down rather then taking your anger out on a game," said Ken softly.

* * *

"No!" Replied Tai angrily. Who at the same time threw an uppercut punch that knocked out his compute generated opponent.

* * *

"Tai, this isn't good for you!" Cried Ken.

* * *

"No!" Replied Tai yet again. He smacked his onscreen opponent and then threw punch after punch at him. Tai refused to allow the opponent to fall over and continued to hurt him.

* * *

Finally the opponent fell down and Tai was rewarded with big points.

* * *

The next opponent just walked on and Tai punched him square in the nose. He then sent a wave of punches at the opponent.

* * *

Ken just stood there in shock. He had never seen Tai so angry or so violent. He was showing no mercy to the computer opponents and almost felt sorry for them.

* * *

"That's enough Tai!" Cried Ken who jumped in front of the screen.

* * *

"Shut up!" Shouted Tai as he punched Ken in the side of the head.

* * *

Ken cried out as Tai's glove covered hand crashed into his head. Ken felt dizzy as he fell side ways and hit the floor with a bang.

* * *

Ken looked up at Tai, whose face was no longer angry but was shocked. The crowd was no longer cheering and grew silent.

* * *

"Ken," said Tai softly. "I didn't mean too."

* * *

Ken didn't say anything. Ken got up off the floor and said; "You need to calm down Tai, I'll see you later."

* * *

Ken walked out of the arcade and Tai just sadly gazed at his friend.

* * *

Sora proceeded through the busy streets. See had tears in her eyes. Tai's right, she thought. I don't deserve to be forgiven.

* * *

Sora blindly walked onto the road. She slipped in a puddle of water crashed to the ground. A big red truck came out of nowhere and was heading straight for Sora.

* * *

Sora was too scared to move when suddenly a black haired boy came running up to her and pushed her out of the way while jumping away himself. Sora screamed as her foot chipped the side of the truck that sped past and she screamed again as she fell heavily onto the pavement.

* * *

"Are you ok," said the black haired boy.

* * *

Sora looked up and saw that it was Tai's friend.

* * *

"Yes I'm fine but I think I hurt my ankle," said Sora.

* * *

"Names Ken," said Ken as he helped Sora up and helped her walk.

* * *

"And I'm guessing your Sora," said Ken.

* * *

Sora nodded in reply.

* * *

"Thank you for saving me," said Sora.

* * *

"No problem but I need to talk to you," said Ken.

* * *

To be continued:

Author's Note:

Sorry that I took like a week to update this. I'm really, really, really sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Try to get the next one in earlier this time.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

* * *

Ken led Sora into a small coffee shop.

He sat her down and ordered two cups of coffee.

He gave one to Sora and took one for himself.

"Thank you for saving me again," said Sora.

"It's fine really," replied Ken. "I need to ask you though, why did you walk away?"

Sora, who was taking a sip from her coffee, stopped and placed it on the table. She lowered her head.

"I walked away because, because," mumbled Sora.

"Sora please," begged Ken. "I need to know."

"It's because I was embarrassed to be his friend," said Sora, who had tears running down her face. "No one liked him. He was an outcast, and I thought that if someone found out I was his friend then I would become an outcast too."

Ken examined the crying face of Sora. He took a sip of his coffee and thought to himself, this day jut keeps getting better and better.

* * *

"I'm so stupid," said Tai to himself. Tai was walking through the rain, heading for home.

"Ken was just trying to help and I hit him! Argh! What's wrong with me!"

Tai saw an empty can on he ground in front of him and kicked it.

Tai cried out and had tears flowing from his eyes. Tai fell to his knees and punched the ground.

Why? Thought Tai to himself. Why, why, why. Why does my life have to be so hard?

Suddenly Tai felt a foot come in contact with his face. Tai fell back from the kick and looked up.

"Hey Tai," said a familiar voice.

"Matt," mumbled Tai.

"It's not just me," said Matt.

Two more figures appeared aside Matt.

One was short and had light brown hair.

The other was tall and had blue hair with glasses. Izzy and Joe.

"It's pay back time for the humiliation you gave us that day," said Matt. "And this time we're going to kick you're but."

Matt's foot crunched into Tai's stomach and Tai screamed.

Izzy kicked Tai in the side of the head and Joe the other side.

"How do you like that?" spat Matt.

"You piece of garbage!" cried Tai in anger as he kicked Matt in the groin.

"Matt stumbled back and Ta punched both Joe and Izzy in the right knee.

With all three distracted, Tai jumped up and the brought both of his arms down onto Matt's head.

Matt crumbled to the ground and Joe attempted to strangle Tai. Tai stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the face. Joe let go and stumbled back and Tai punched him square in the jaw.

Izzy charged forward and punched Tai in the stomach with both arms. Tai stumbled back and kicked upwards, his foot catching Izzy's chin. Izzy fell back and Tai kicked him.

At this point Matt had gotten up and was charging towards Tai. His fist hit Tai right in the center of his back and Tai fell to his knees.

"I've got you now," said Matt who was raising his arms for another attack.

Tai flew his arm back and his elbow copped Matt in the groin. Matt stopped moving and Tai got up and kicked him in the groin.

Matt fell to the ground and Tai examined the three men on the ground.

"You better not come for me again," warned Tai as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off.

* * *

**To be continued:**


End file.
